The Ring
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Iggy is trying to propose to Ella. Will he do it? Will she say yes? Why am I asking you these questions? Read and find out. Sequel to I'll be Your Rock.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- OK, new story time. This one is all about Iggy and Ella. It is set 10 years in the future and will be updated every Wednesday and Saturday. Also Jessie7515, if you're reading this, thank you for the review on my other story. **

**EDIT: If you are coming here from ****Dancing in the Dark****, this happens about five years after that and about four after I'll Be Your Rock. Also, ignore the A/Ns, most of them are outdated.**

The Ring Chapter 1

**Iggy POV**

"I'm going to do it Fang; I'm going to ask Ella to marry me."

Yes, you heard that right. Me, Iggy, the perverted, blind bird-kid was actually doing something mature for once. She's the one though. No one else makes me feel like she does. We have been living together for a year and a half and I thought it was the right time, but I had to tell my family first.

"That's great Ig, but you do know that you will actually be related to Max now right?"

"That's the least of my problems right now. What if she says no? What if she breaks up with me because of this? Max would kill me."

"Calm down. From what I've seen she is in love with you as much as you are with her, so don't worry."

"Well from what I can see, well I can't see anything."

Fang actually chuckled at that. "See, you're already calmer. Now, how are you going to do it."

I had it planned out for months. It was perfect.

"Well first I'm going to pick her up from work, and I'm going to take her flying. Then when we get home I'm going to have made a delicious candle lit dinner. It's going to be my famous spaghetti and celery. Then comes the coup de gras, my world famous ice cream cake. The best part is, the ring will be in the middle surrounded by the words 'Will you marry me?'"

"Wow Ig, don't tell Max this but that is more romantic than what I did. I just got down on one knee in the park one day."

"Well not all of us are afraid of our feelings Fang." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Whatever. I got to go, Angel is coming over and I have to practice my mind block so she doesn't find out Max is pregnant. Good luck with your plan."

"You need it more than I do buddy, you need it more than I do. See you soon."

I hung up the phone and felt my watch. It said 2:00 PM. That gave me three hours to prepare dinner and pick Ella up. I'm actually nervous for the first time in my life. I hope I don't forget anything important.

**A/N- Did anyone catch the funny reference I put in?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews guys, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. As for the questions about my update regularity, except for a Saturday in the middle of December, unless something dumb happens I should be able to update when I said in chapter one. I'll probably do to one in December on the Friday before. Oh and before I forget again,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did I would write a spin-off series with Iggy as the main character.**

**So without further ado:**

The Ring Chapter 2

**Ella POV**

I wonder what Iggy is up to. He suggested taking the bus to work today, but he usually doesn't do that. Actually, I think it's kind of ironic that I took the bus since I'm a teacher. I also think it's funny that I teach high school biology considering the people in my family and who my boyfriend is. Anyway it's 5:00 PM, time to leave. I didn't expect what happened as I walked out the doors.

"Hey, beautiful how's it going." Asked a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Iggy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the area and wanted to see if you wanted a ride home."

"That's a good one Ig," I said chuckling, "but you can't drive."

"Who said anything about driving?" he said with a mischievous grin. With that he gave me a peck on the cheek, pulled out his wings and, picked me up off the ground.

I loved flying with Iggy more than I let on. Being as high as the clouds is a feeling that only a few people get to experience. I felt lucky to be one of them.

"So, this was what you were planning this morning wasn't it?"

"Whatever do you mean Ella my dear?" He said feigning disbelief.

"So, you didn't suggest I ride the bus on purpose this morning?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Do you have anything else planned today?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You're just going to have to wait and see, especially since I can't."

I laughed at his joke and then it was my turn to give him a kiss.

**Iggy POV**

I know it's kind of sappy, but I love it when she kisses me. It makes me feel like I matter to someone other than myself. That's why I love Ella so much. She is one of the only people who love me for who I am and don't try to change me. I've had enough of people who try to control my life. We had been flying for about 15 minutes and I must have been a little too quiet.

"Iggy, what are you thinking about?

"I was thinking about how happy I am that I'm finally free to do what I want when I want with the people I love."

"Like flying your girlfriend home for no reason?"

"Exactly."

"Well I'm glad I could bring you some happiness."

"You always make me happy, that's one of the many reasons I love you."

"Really? Tell me some more."

"Well, that's a tough one." I said sarcastically as Ella jabbed me in the stomach.

"Let's see, you're a great friend, you support me in my life decisions, you cheer me up when I'm down, and most importantly you like me for who I am."

"Hmm, I wouldn't say like. I think love is the right word." She said as we landed at the front door.

"Well you might need to find a stronger word after you see what I did inside." I said as I opened the door.

"Wow, Iggy it's , it's, well I'm speechless."

And with that she reached on her tippy-toes and kissed me again.

**A/N- 261 days until Nevermore!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for reading this story. It is really appreciated. Reviewers are awesome! I promise the chapters will get longer as the story progresses.**

The Ring Chapter 3

**Ella POV**

When I looked inside I was speechless. The house was neat and clean, and there was a path of flower petals leading to a dinner table. On the table was a candle lit meal of spaghetti and celery, my favorite. It was so sweet I just had to give Iggy another kiss.

"I take it that means you like it?"

"Like it? It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, I just felt like being a good boyfriend for once." Iggy said a little defensive.

"Iggy, you're good most of the time, don't sell yourself short." I saw a sparkle in his blind eyes when I said that. Hmm, I think he has something else he's not telling me. Anyway, he walked up to the table and pulled out a chair.

"For, you my dear."

I still don't know how he can do that when he's blind. I guess that's one more thing to love. I sat down in the chair and he sat down across from me. Saying that the food he made was delicious would be a massive understatement. It might have been the best meal I've ever eaten. We barely talked it was so good. It made me wonder though. If Iggy was going all out, he must be up to something. Then it hit me. He was going to ask me to marry him. You might be wondering how I would jump to this conclusion. Well it involves a flashback. Last week Iggy went somewhere with Fang but didn't tell me where. Well I had to go to the mall to get some school supplies, when I ran into them walking out of the jewelry store. Cue flashback.

"You went to the mall with Fang. Is there something I'm not seeing between you to?" I asked.

"Yes," Iggy said sarcastically, "I'm cheating on you with a married man at the mall."

Fang had a look that said, "Just kill me now."

"Well what did you get at the jewelry store?" I asked seeing the bag in Iggy's hand

"Um well you see, uh, well, it's," Iggy stammered. Luckily for him Fang saved him.

"It's a necklace I got for Angel for when she comes over next week."

"Oh well that's sweet Fang. Especially from you."

"Whatever." He said, and I could have sworn Iggy whisper, "Thanks, I owe you one." End flashback.

So with that and the weird way he has been acting this week, I think I have pieced it together. Oh I'm so excited. I've been waiting for months for him to ask. Just then Iggy's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Well, I think it's time for desert. I made it just for you because it's your favorite." He walked into the kitchen with a goofy grin on his face.

What happened next was pure chaos.

**A/N- Cliffhanger, dun dun daaaaa. 257 days until Nevermore. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Happy Saturday. Thanks for the reviews. Also, if you anonymously review could you leave a way I can contact you if I need to, it would be nice. Thank you in advance.**

The Ring Chapter 4

**Iggy POV**

I walked into the kitchen to get the cake. I hadn't put the ring on it yet because I didn't want it to be cold when Ella hopefully put it on. I pulled the cake out of the freezer and put in on the counter. Then I pulled the ring out of its hiding place behind my collection of exotic spices and put it in the middle. I was halfway back to the table when the smoke alarm went off. It would have been fine except the fact that it woke Total up who proceeded to trip me. Now I may be able to catch things even though I'm blind, but this time too many things were going on for me to know where it was. I landed on my behind with a thud with the cake hitting me straight on the head. Ella rushed in to see what happened.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Num-nuts here tried to burn the house down." Total growled.

"Simmer down, I must have forgotten to turn the oven off."

Ella sat down next to me and started wiping cake off my face.

"How did you know? Iggy sundaes are favorite."

"It was supposed to be ice cream cake, sorry."

She took a piece from off my face and ate it.

"MMmm. This is better than dinner. Do you want some?"

"Sure, why not. It's not like we can save it."

Now you would think that she would just take another piece from off my face. What she did was a surprise. She kissed me with the cake in her mouth. You might think that is weird but let me tell you, best kiss ever. It was so good I did the same thing to her. Then we went crazy. We were rolling all over the kitchen kissing each other back and forth. I think some of the cake got onto my back.

**Ella POV**

After we finished making out in the kitchen I noticed there was the word "you" was written in cake on the top of Iggy's hair.

"Hey, were there words written on the cake?"

"Oh, yeah. It just said 'I Love You'" he said quietly with a forlorn look on his face. "Well I should wash this cake off my head."

"Yeah it's late, I'll be in bed when you're done."

So Iggy went to go take a shower. As I watched him walk down the hall I saw that there were more words on the back on his shirt. They said "Marry Me?" As I changed and got into bed I wondered why he didn't ask me.

**Iggy POV**

I lost the ring. I noticed it when I was in the shower. I can't believe I'm so clumsy. Well I guess I'll find it tomorrow. When I entered the bedroom Ella was already laying down so I sneaked in behind her and put my arms around her stomach.

"Hmm, you smell nice." She said.

"Yeah, well it's just the shampoo."

"I was talking about the ice cream smell."

"Yeah, sorry about that again."

"Stop apologizing, I told you Iggy sundaes are my favorite. Though I do know one or two things that are better."

"And what would those be." I said smugly.

"Snuggling in bed with you and this." She said as she turned and gave me a kiss.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one."

"Goodnight, Iggy."

"Goodnight, Ella. I love you.

"I love you too Ig."

**Total POV**

First he tries to burn the house down, and then he leaves a ring under the refrigerator. I'm going to have to knock some sense into that boy.

**A/N- Poor Iggy, guess he'll have to try again. 254 days until Nevermore.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Last day of November everyone! It snowed where I live yesterday. Anyway I have a poll up on my profile. It's about my other story, you might want to check it out.**

The Ring Chapter 5

**Iggy POV**

The next morning I decided to wake up early to make breakfast and to look for the ring. I slipped out of bed without waking Ella. I was going to make scrambled eggs. And yes I know me eating eggs is funny for more than one reason. While they were cooking I started reaching under everything looking for the ring. I was so focused on finding it that I didn't hear Ella come into the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?"

Hurry think of something quick. "My dignity, I think it's hiding from me after what happened last night."

She burst out laughing at that. "Well at least your sense of humor still likes you enough to stay, but really what are you looking for."

"The top of the salt shaker fell off when I was making the eggs. Do you want some?"

"Yeah, but can you put them in a bowl I just remembered I promised a student that I would come in early to tutor them."

"Okay here you go." I said giving her the bowl and a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later."

She walked out the front door and drove off. As soon as she left Total came in.

"I have a bone to pick with you." He said.

"How? You don't eat bones."

"Not the point. You tried to KILL ME yesterday!"

"No, I didn't. I just had a lot on my mind last night and must have forgotten to turn the oven off."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Promise you won't tell Ella?"

"Promise."

"I was going to ask Ella to marry me last night, but I ruined it."

"So you mean this ring I found is an engagement ring?"

"You found it?" I practically yelled.

"Yeah I found it under the refrigerator after you two went to bed."

"This is great. Thank you, Total. I promise, after the honeymoon I will take you and Akila wherever you two want."

"Hmm, about time I was shown some respect in this house. I won't forget what you said you know."

"Hey as long as it's on this planet I'm fine with wherever."

As soon as I said that the phone rang. Since I'm blind the phone announces who is calling. It said that someone at Max's house was calling. I picked up the phone.

"Joe's Pizza, whaddya want?"

"Pizza place again Ig? You've done that the last three times." It was Fang.

"Well not everyone gets up as early as you do Fang."

"What can I say? I must be part bat. So how's it going with you today?"

"You know it is. Every day I'm shuffling."

"Ig, that song is like 10 years old."

"What, I still like it."

"Anyway, how did it go with Ella last night? Did she say yes?"

"I didn't ask her."

"Why not? Cold feet?"

"More like cold head. I tripped over Total and dropped the cake on myself."

"Classic Iggy. Still, why didn't you ask her?"

"Well, I lost the ring until this morning. This is great. Now I have to think of something else."

"Well you better think quickly." Fang said sounding a bit bashful.

"Why? What did you do?"

"Well you know how I didn't want to tell Angel that Max was pregnant? Well in doing that I accidently let it slip that you were going to propose to Ella."

I literally face palmed, "Great Fang. Just great. Now she's going to come over here and try to play matchmaker with us. How much time do I have?"

"She'll probably be there at about 10 PM."

"Well I think I can think of a plan that fast, I just need to call my best man."

**A/N- I bet you can guess who Iggy is talking about, it's really easy. 250 days until Nevermore.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey, how's it going? I really enjoy reading reviews. They make my day and I feel good knowing someone other than me thinks the story is good and funny, so thanks.**

The Ring Chapter 6

**Ella POV**

While I was driving to work I realized that I needed to get a present for Iggy. You may be wondering why. Well today is the year and a half anniversary of us moving in together. The funny thing is though it was Iggy's idea to give each other presents every half a year. I still remember when he did it the first time. Cue flashback.

It was raining when I got home, but Iggy must have heard me pull up because as soon as I got out of the car, he was there with an umbrella.

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go flying, but I don't think you want rain hitting you at a 100 miles per hour." He said.

"It was a nice thought, maybe tomorrow." I said as we stepped inside the house.

"Well I guess this will have to do instead." He said as he pulled out a long black case.

Inside was a silver necklace with a charm that was a heart with wings on it. The heart was inscribed with the words "I Love You." It was the best present I had ever gotten.

"It's beautiful Iggy, but what's the occasion?"

"Why it's been half a year since we moved in together."

"You know you're supposed to give presents every year right?"

"Well, you're such a great girlfriend I decided that you deserve two presents a year."

I didn't know what to say to that but I tried.

"But I didn't get you a present." I said meekly.

"Your present to me is being here every day with me. I couldn't ask for anything more." He said. And with that he gave me a kiss that made me realize that I wanted to be with him as long as I possibly could. End flashback.

I guess I'm going to have to go to the mall after work. I hope Iggy doesn't mind.

**Iggy POV**

After I got done talking to Fang I started dialing Gazzy's number. Know you might be wondering what exactly I do for a job since I haven't really discussed it. Well, Gazzy and I own a chain of firework stores around the country. Gazzy takes care of all the business stuff and I come up with the ideas. Usually when I call him this early it's to tell him one, but today I needed something different.

"Phoenix Fireworks, how may I help you?" Nudge was his secretary.

"Hey Nudge, can I talk to Gazzy?"

"Sure, he's not busy at the moment. Hey, have you asked Ella to marry you yet? Fang told me you were going to. You two are going to be so great together. I wonder how Ella will look in her dress. Will it _bzz._" Gazzy was smart enough to give himself speaker phone access of Nudge's phone on his phone so he could cut her off if she started rambling.

"Sorry Ig, she's had like eight coffees today."

"Eh, it's okay. Remember when she first drank Red Bull?"

"As bright as day. I still have the video of her kissing her poster of Robert Pattinson. Anyway, have you got a new idea today?"

"No. Actually I was calling to see if you could help me with something? Do you still remember how to make fireworks that say things?"

"Of course. Remember what you always say?"

"Making explosions is like riding a bike, you never forget." We said in unison. It's funny because we never learned how to ride a bike.

"So can you come over right now?"

"Sure. We own the company so we can leave whenever. Heck you almost never come in."

"You calling me lazy? You know I can still kick your can with my eyes closed."

"Like it matters. I'll be there in an hour."

So by 5PM Gazzy and I had made a complete fireworks show which concluded with one big explosion that read. "Ella, will you marry me?" inside of a heart. At least that's what I hope it says. It isn't unlike Gazzy to pull something like that, even on me. At about 5:30 Ella drove up the driveway. Okay time for take two.

**A/N- 247 days until Nevermore.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Not much to say today except the usual thanks for reading and reviewing.**

The Ring Chapter 7

**Ella POV**

As I walked up to the house it smelled like a family of skunks had moved in, but then I saw Gazzy through the window and understood. You would think his body would have grown out of it but it didn't. I wondered why he was here. When I walked in the both turned to face me suspiciously holding something behind their backs.

"Are you guys doing something illegal?" I asked in a fake accusing tone.

"No, I just thought since, you know, I can't see it, you can't either." Iggy smirked.

"Well what is it then?"

"It's my plan for world domination." Gazzy said.

"Well it could be that, or it could be the plans for your present. I think it's the second one." Iggy said in mock concentration.

"Oh, good you remembered too."

"Of course, didn't you know I'm also 2% elephant?"

"Yeah, and I'm 2% butterfly." I said.

"You could be, you're as beautiful as one."

"You guys, I might be 19, but still, Ewww." Gazzy chimed in.

And with that the mood was broken.

"Is it okay if Gazzy stays for dinner? I kind of need him to work the controls for your present."

"Sure. What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. By the way Angel is also coming over around 10."

"Why is she coming over?"

"I don't know. Fang just said she was coming." Was it just me or was he fidgeting a little.

"A little nervous?"

"Yeah, I haven't been in the same room with Angel in years. I hope I don't think of anything embarrassing.

I knew how he felt. When we were living back at my mom's house she would always tell me what Iggy was thinking about me, and no doubt doing the same for Iggy. Usually that was fine because most of the thoughts were sweet, like how he thought I smelled good. However, when we had fights Angel would also give us each other's negative thoughts. She almost broke us up once. I guess were going to have to put up our mental blocks.

**Iggy POV**

We ordered pizza because I didn't have time to make food since I was making the fireworks with Gazzy. Luckily for us our metabolisms had slowed a little with age and since we weren't running for our lives, so we ordered two pizzas, one for Gazzy and one for me and Ella. Gazzy for some reason ordered onions. Like he doesn't smell enough. Me and Ella's pizza was split in half. My half was Hawaiian because, I tried it when we were in Hawaii and loved it, and Ella's was vegetarian, not because she is, she just likes it. After dinner Ella gave me her gift to me.

"Here." She said handing me something. As soon as I touched it my world lit up with color.

"Is this a tie-died shirt?" I asked.

"Yep, and I even cut slits out for your wings. Feel the front it says something."

Another plus of my ability to feel colors is that I can read somewhat. It doesn't work with books so well, but I can read big letters. The front said "Even though I'm blind doesn't mean I can't have style!"

"I've been telling people that for years." I said.

"That's why I put it on there."

"Thanks, it's great. I think I'll wear it now." With that I took off my shirt and put the other one on. After that there was complete silence.

"Hello, Earth to Ella. Do you read?" I said waving my hands across her face.

"Sorry, I was um, distracted."

"Yeah, 'cause you think I'm hot." I joked.

"Well what if I do?" she whispered into my ear.

I was just about to kiss her when Gazzy came in.

"Guys, not around me. Get a room."

"We did. Heck, we got a house full of them." I said a bit upset.

"Just wait Ig. When he gets a girlfriend, we'll come over to his house and ruin his mood." I love the fact that she always has my back.

"Well, I think it's about time for me to give you your present. It's going to be outside."

It was 8:50. The fireworks were supposed to start at 8:55 and go on for five minutes ending with the good one. I had set up two reclining lawn chairs in the backyard. I took the one on the left and Ella took the one on the right. Gazzy started right on time. Obviously I couldn't see them, but they sounded good.

"Wow Iggy, they're amazing. So many different colors. Oh, and hearts my favorite."

"I knew you would like them. Keep watching, they get better."

My internal clock said it was 8:59. I was about to get the ring out of my pocket when I heard a voice from behind.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha' doin'?" Said Angel.

Then the last firework went off. I knew because Gazzy made it sound different. It didn't matter because we both had our heads turned to look at Angel. I can't believe Fang forgot about the time zones again. Now I'm going to have to think of something else. Well, Angel is probably going to want to help, maybe she can.

**A/N- Third time's the charm I guess. Wait, why am I guessing? I'm the one writing the story. I know the third time's the charm. 243 days until Nevermore.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I actually have quite a few things to talk about today. First, let me rephrase what I said about anonymous reviews. Please DO NOT send me your e-mail address. It's horribly unsafe and a bit creepy. Just tell me something else you have an account on so I can message you on that. Second, Abby J you asked about getting an account. You don't have to write stories to get one but if you do, as long as you have good grammar and use spell check you should be fine. Lastly, I got the fifth volume of the manga a few days earlier than expected, and it's as good as the others.**

**Iggy: Very well put.**

**Me: Thanks. You know there's going to be tons of new fan art of you soon?**

**Iggy: I know. It sucks that I can't see it, I hear some are quite good.**

**Me: I know, that would suck. Now get back into my laptop.**

**Iggy: I don't know, I kind of like it here. It's warm.**

**Me: Too bad, you're one of the main characters of my story –pushes Iggy back in.- Hope that doesn't happen too often. (It will on occasions I deem necessary). On with the story.**

The Ring Chapter 8

**Ella POV**

Angel walked up right behind us right before the last firework went off.

"Whatcha' doin'?" she asked.

"Iggy and Gazzy set up a fireworks display for our half year anniversary, and we were watching it together." I said.

"Yeah, until you came and hour earlier than expected and ruined it." Iggy said under his breath.

Was it just me or did he look a little, I don't know, disappointed.

"Of course he's disappointed, he was about to," but she was cut off by a stern look by Iggy, and by the looks of it they were talking with their minds.

**Iggy POV**

I cut Angel off before she could finish her sentence.

_Angel! Don't tell her!_

_Why not?_

_Because I want it to be a surprise._

_But I think you two are so sweet together._

I had to think of something fast or she was going to spill the beans.

_How about this? If I let you help with my next plan, you won't tell Ella I was about to propose?_

_Okay, I guess. What's the plan?_

_Let's go inside first._

"What was that all about?" asked Ella.

"Oh, just making sure she's actually Angel. Can't be too safe." Not even I bought that, and I said it.

"Okay, whatever. It's not like Angel isn't going to tell me later anyway."

"Let's go inside so we can catch up. Gazzy, pineapple!" Pineapple was the code word we agreed on in case the plan failed so he wouldn't come back all excited and blow it.

We all sat in the living room, me next to Ella on the couch, and Gazzy and Angel on some chairs we had lying around. Gazzy told us how business was going and Angel was telling us how college was treating her. Now you might wonder how at 17 Angel is in college. Well remember when we were at Anne's and she mind read the teachers? Well she did that to all her other teachers too, but somehow she remembers it all. It was about time for them to leave when Angel popped into my mind again.

_Iggy, what's the plan?_

_Just follow my lead._

"So, tomorrow is Saturday. Do you guys want to do something together since you're in town Angel?"

_Say yes and suggest that we go karaoke singing._

"Sure. How about we go karaoke singing? I saw a place across town that looked good."

"That sounds great. Is that okay with you guys?" I asked.

"Heck yeah." Gazzy said. "I never get to use my powers to sing anymore."

"I like the idea too." Said Ella. "How about we meet there at about 7?"

Everyone agreed and a couple minutes later Gazzy and Angel left. Ella snuggled closer to me.

"I really enjoyed your present." She said.

"Aw, it was nothing."

"Well I think it was sweet." And with that she kissed me making me feel better about what happened tonight.

After that we went to bed. I curled up next to Ella and said, "Remember, we have self-defense tomorrow."

"Well, it helps that I have a cute teacher to help me." She said turning over to face me.

"You know I love you right?" I asked

"Of course I do. You tell me every day. Why would you ask a question like that?"

"I guess I just wanted to make sure it was coming across."

"Iggy, everything you've done this week has proved that you love me. Why are you feeling so down all of a sudden?"

"I've been trying to do something important all week but I keep messing up. I feel like if I keep screwing things up it will end up hurting you."

She put her hands to my face so she could look me in the eyes. "Iggy, the only thing, and I mean only thing you could do to hurt me, is too leave, either physically or emotionally. I love you for who you are, funny quirks and all, but more than that I need you to be who you are because it completes who I am too. Without you I would be nothing."

"I seriously doubt that." I said, Ella's words cheering me up a bit.

"Well, believe what you want, but the fact still stands that you are perfect to me just the way you are." She gave me a kiss. "Now we need to sleep. I don't want my teacher to fall asleep while trying to tell me live-saving advice.

I kissed her back and said, "Goodnight Ella."

"Goodnight Iggy."

Tomorrow I am not going to mess up again.

**Angel POV**

Wow, I never though Iggy could come up with a plan this good.

**A/N- I know the end of this chapter was a bit depressing. I chalk it up to my version of future Iggy still having a bit trouble dealing with his feelings of inadequacy because of his blindness. This story isn't supposed to be depressing but, I also don't want it being too unrealistically fluffy and sappy. I'm reasonably sure that there aren't going to be any more depressing parts. On a happier note, this story has reached 1,000 hits, so I thank everyone for their continued reading and support. I think I'm A/N'd out now. Whew! 240 days until Nevermore.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hey, what's up? I never thought this story would be so popular. This week is the week that I have to update on Friday, so look out for that. Also, a disclaimer. I do not know if the fight moves I describe work or not, so do not think they will work in real life. I just made them work the way they do to fit the story. I don't want to be the reason any of you die or get injured because you tried to use fight moves from a fanfiction, not that any of you would. Other than that, enjoy. **

The Ring Chapter 9

**Ella POV**

I woke up to the smell of Iggy making breakfast. It smelled like he was making cinnamon rolls. I walked down the hall wondering if they were homemade.

"Good morning, handsome. What are you making?" I asked as I put my arms around his neck.

"Homemade cinnamon rolls." I knew it. Iggy loves to make everything homemade. He says it's healthier that way.

"Well they smell amazing."

"Not as good as you though." He said as he picked me up, put me on the counter, and gave me a kiss.

I loved it when he said things like that. It was like his way to say I was beautiful even though he can't see. It made me feel all fuzzy inside, but sad too because he'll never really see me. He must have picked up that feeling because he said, "Are you feeling okay? You love it when I say you smell good."

"I'm fine. It's just, I wish you could see me."

"I can 'see' you just fine. I do it every day with the things you do and the things you say. I may not be able to see the outside, but inside I know for a fact that you are the most beautiful girl in the world." He said pointing toward my heart

"You really think that?"

"I know that."

It's those kinds of things that make me love him. He could be having the worst day of his life, but he would still try to make me happy. We ate breakfast and when we finished I asked, "So, what are you going to teach me today?"

"Today we are going to work on situational fighting and strategy."

"Sounds like fun."

"You don't know the half of it." Iggy said with a devious looking smile on his face.

**Iggy POV**

Self-defense training with Ella was one of my most favorite things to do. It let Ella look into the life we used to lead and well, it gave me an excuse to hold her close to me. Ella decided that she wanted to learn how to defend herself after our house was broken into last month. Luckily I was there to scare the guy off, but Ella raised a good point saying that I wouldn't always be home. So, I refitted the basement to be a training room and that's where we were now.

"Okay situational fighting. This is for when you get into a pickle so you can turn the fight to your favor. So, what do you do if you're in this position?" I said as I lifted her off the ground from behind.

"And it's not you?" she asked with amusement.

"Yes, if it's not me."

"Well I guess I would try to struggle my way out of the person's grasp."

"That's what most people think, but actually you want to try to elbow them in the stomach as hard as you can." She pretended to do so on me and I let her go.

"When they let you go you can either run away or try and attack their face because they will be holding their stomach.

"Does this actually work?" she asked.

"Of course. I must have done it dozens of times to Fang when he caught me teasing him and Max."

"Well I guess a move that can take down the dark prince is a good one to know."

The entire session went on like this with me telling her how to get out of certain holds and moves, while also teaching her how to take advantage of weaknesses. It was going well until the last lesson.

"Okay last lesson. What do you do if you're pinned up like this?" I took both her hands and pinned then against the wall above her. My face was inches from hers.

"Hmm, well probably this." She said as she closed the gap and kissed me. I kissed her back wrapping her in my arms and rocking her back and forth. After a couple minutes we stopped because we were out of breath.

"Well, that would work if you were fighting me because you are one of my weaknesses, but for anyone else you want to head-butt them. It should stun them enough to let you go." She was giggling.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No I just thought it was funny that you called me one of your weaknesses."

"Well, it's true. I would never do anything to hurt you, even if I was being controlled by someone else. The thing is though, you're also my greatest strength. I never want to see you get hurt and I would do anything to make it so you weren't."

"I'm glad you feel that way about me, because I feel the same way too." With that she kissed me again, and we fell on the floor and stayed there for a long time just holding and kissing each other.

**Ella POV**

After my training, and not to mention a make out session with the teacher, it was about 3 PM. We had 4 hours before we had to meet Gazzy and Angel, so I suggested we watch a movie. Iggy suggested that we watch "The Hunger Games" and I agreed. Now that movie might be 10 years old but it still tugs at your emotions. Not to mention Donald Sutherland looks so much like President Snow it's almost creepy. After the movie we got dressed to go out. Iggy wore the shirt I gave him yesterday, but I was having trouble choosing what to wear.

"You should wear your light blue sundress." Iggy said reading my mind.

"Why that one specifically?"

"Because it's the one that you're wearing whenever I picture you in my mind."

"Why have you never told me that before?"

"I thought that you would think it's silly."

"Well I think it's sweet, and that I've found my new favorite outfit." I said. Then I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we were off to the restaurant.

**A/N- A little known fact is that my second favorite book series is The Hunger Games, evidenced by the movie reference. The movie comes out in 100 days, and I can't wait. 236 days until Nevermore.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Happy Friday! Just as a disclaimer, I do not own any of the songs named in this chapter, but they're good, you should listen to them. **

The Ring Chapter 10

**Iggy POV**

We drove up to the restaurant at 7:05. We wanted to be fashionably late as they say. Ha, that's a good one. We usually drive to places so we don't freak people out even though they know we exist. We walked up and Gazzy and Angel were already there.

"You guys are late." Said Gazzy.

"Well we got lost because I was reading the map." I said. Everybody laughed at that.

Angel and Gazzy had already gotten seats toward the front of the stage. We sat down and ordered our food. There weren't many people there, so we could sing to our hearts desire. Gazzy went first. He did a perfect imitation of Sting as he sang Demolition Man by The Police. He likes to be ironic like that. Angel was next and it was like she and Gazzy were riding the same irony train because she sang Head Games by Foreigner. Then it was my turn. The plan was to have Ella sing the song with me. I chose the song because it had a special meaning to us, and at the end I was going to do it. Third times the charm I guess.

**Ella POV**

It was Iggy's turn. He went up to the DJ and picked the song, but instead of going up on stage he came back to the table.

"Ella, will you sing with me?" he asked.

This was a pleasant surprise. "Sure, I love singing together."

We walked up to the stage hand in hand. The song started and I recognized it immediately. It was Dig by Incubus and I knew why he chose it. It was the song that was playing during our first kiss. It was during our senior prom. Cue flashback.

I had just finished talking with some of my friends when I walked up to the table Iggy was sitting at. Iggy and I weren't going out at this time and he came to prom with me as a friend because I didn't have a date. Part of that was no one asked me, and the other part was that I really wanted Iggy to be my date. I walked up behind him.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked

"Sorry, I'm here with someone."

"Yeah, silly. You're here with me."

"Oh, I didn't recognize your voice. It's kind of loud for me here."

"There aren't many people dancing. Maybe it will be quieter over there." I said as a grabbed his hand and practically dragged him onto the dance floor. His hands were sweating.

We got to the dance floor and I put my hands inside his. Iggy has never been a great dancer but it isn't like he steps on my feet all the time. After a while the song came on. It is one of my favorites and I decided to say so.

"This is one of my favorite songs." I said

"Why?"

"It makes me feel like my family has always got my back and that they care enough about me that they can take all the dumb stuff I do and still love me." I explained. I didn't say the part that I felt like that about him as well. What he said next surprised me.

"Well, this song makes me feel the same way about you." And he bent down and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away with a worried face like he did something wrong, but it didn't last long because I pulled his head back down and kissed him back. We just stood there kissing until the song ended. After we broke apart I saw Max and Fang giving approving looks.

"I never knew you felt that way about me." I said.

"Well, I never thought that you could ever like me because of the way I am so I never told you."

"Iggy, you could be deaf, mute, and part squid and I would love you for the way you are."

"So, uh, do you want to go on a date sometime?" he asked.

"Sure. How about dinner tomorrow?" And that's how our relationship started. End flashback.

The sound of Iggy starting to sing snapped me out of my thoughts. Here is how we sang the song:

**Iggy:**

_We all have a weakness  
>But some of ours are easy to identify. Look me in the eye<br>And ask for forgiveness;  
>We'll make a pact to never speak that word again.<br>Yes, you are my friend.  
>We all have something that digs at us,<br>At least we dig each other.  
><em>

**Both:**

_So when weakness turns my ego up  
>I know you'll count on the me from yesterday.<br>If I turn into another  
>Dig me up from under what is covering<br>The better part of me.  
>Sing this song<br>Remind me that we'll always have each other  
>When everything else is gone.<em>

When we sang this part it looked like Iggy's eyes looked like they were piercing through my heart trying to send all his feelings he had for me. 

**Me:**  
><em>We all have a sickness<br>That cleverly attaches and multiplies  
>No matter how we try.<br>We all have someone that digs at us,  
>At least we dig each other.<em>

**Both:**  
><em>So when sickness turns my ego up<br>I know you'll act as a clever medicine.  
>If I turn into another<br>Dig me up from under what is covering  
>The better part of me.<br>Sing this song!  
>Remind me that we'll always have each other<br>When everything else is gone.  
>Oh! each other when everything else is gone<em>

During the instrumental break Iggy took my hand and started twirling me around. We alternated doing the Ohs getting closer and closer with each one.

_If I turn into another  
>Dig me up from under what is covering<br>The better part of me.  
>Sing this song<br>Remind me that we'll always have each other  
>When everything else is gone.<br>_

Iggy stopped singing at this point.

_Oh! Each other when everything else is gone  
>Oh! Each other when everything else is gone<br>Oh! Each other when everything else is gone _

When the song was over the crowd was cheering. We must have been really good. I looked over to Iggy and didn't believe what was happening. He was bent down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Ella, I can't think of a life without you. You make me feel like I actually matter. I know life with me isn't perfect but, I want to be with you the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

**A/N- Last cliffhanger of the story, I promise. How do I know? Well, the next chapter is the last one. But not to worry, I have written another story about their wedding and I'm working on a prequel about how they got together in the first place. Also, so you don't have to wait until Wednesday, and so I can get on an update schedule that's better for me, the last chapter will be posted Monday and the first chapter of the wedding story will be on Thursday. Also, again, so people aren't confused, I had Ella say "our senior prom" because in my story universe Max, Iggy, and Fang were put in Ella's grade because of their lack of formal education. 234 days until Nevermore. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- This is the last chapter. :( I would like to thank SilverTongueabc, Live In Today, HeyHeyIt'sEmC, iamaperson, JacMaxKatniss, G360, Abby J, BirdKidKirby, mfingatevride, WritingIsMyLife426, Shadow-Gaze14, and hermione321 for reviewing. You're all really cool people in my book. **

The Ring Chapter 11

**Iggy POV**

"Ella, I can't think of a life without you. You make me feel like I actually matter. I know life with me isn't perfect but, I want to be with you the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" There I said it. Now comes the hard part. I wish I could see her face so I knew how she felt. Suddenly I felt her arms around my neck.

"Of course I will, I want to be with you forever too." After she said that I picked her up a spun her around all the while kissing her like never before. At that the crowd started cheering even louder. As we headed back to our table Angel started talking in my head.

_Good job Iggy, you did it._

_Thank you for not telling her sooner._

_You're welcome._

As soon as we got back Gazzy started babbling like Nudge. "Man that was so awesome how you sang the song so well together, and Iggy bent down on his knee and the ring was like ta-da."

"Is your best man speech going to be as blabby as that last sentence was? Because if it is I might just have Fang do it." Gazzy didn't get what I was saying.

"Why would I have to do a best man speech?" Then it hit him. "Wait a second, are you asking me to be your best man?"

"Of course I am, you're my best friend. Just don't get drunk. Remember my speech at Max and Fang's wedding?"

"Yeah, but you weren't drunk."

"I know, but mine sucked and I don't want yours to suck too."

Even Fang would have laughed at that one. So, after all that we finished our food and sang some more songs. Angel and Ella were looking at the ring most of the time. I guess Fang does have good taste after all. We all left about 10:30. Angel said she had to get back to her dorm on campus and Gazzy went back to his house near the office he works at. Ella and I got into our car and started to drive to our house.

**Ella POV**

While we were driving back home something was nagging at my brain, so I decided to ask Iggy about it when we got home. When we got through the door I immediately pinned him to the wall and put my head close to his.

"That wasn't the first time you tried to propose to me wasn't it?" I whispered.

"No it wasn't. Actually I've been trying to for the last few days."

"Well I sort of figured that after the back of your shirt said 'Marry Me?'" in frosting."

"And then of course was last night with the fireworks." That was a surprise to me.

"The fireworks?"

"Yeah, the last one was supposed to say 'Will you marry me?' inside of a heart, but you didn't see it because Angel interrupted us."

"Oh. So that's what you guys were talking about in your minds."

"Yeah, she was about two seconds from telling you herself."

"Is that also why you were so depressing last night?"

"Yeah, I was starting to think I was never going to get to ask you."

"Well, I guess the real question is, why did you try so hard? I would have said yes no matter how you asked me."

"I thought about just asking you normally, but I said to myself that you deserve more than that. Our relationship has been wacky and weird and over the top, I just thought that my asking you to marry me should be as remarkable as all that other stuff."

And with that he closed the gap between our lips and picked me up. He walked out the door, flipped out his wings and started flying. If our life together is going to be like this, I never want it to stop.

**A/N- Once again, thank you all for reading. The first chapter of ****A Very Eggy Wedding**** should be up Thursday the 22****nd****. 231 days until Nevermore.**


End file.
